Burning Ashes
by Peetabread4evasc
Summary: Post Mocking Jay. Peeta and Katniss try to mend back together. Please read? Sorry if there are any mistakes. My computer is stupid.
1. Chapter 1

Burning Ashes Chapter 1

I wake up. In no rush to start the 's been a month since Prim died, since I was Mocking Jay, since I killed Coin. My heart is still broken, it aces from death of so many friends. I feel tears run down my face, surprised I have any left. Peeta came back about a week or so ago, but I after he planted the Prim roses, I lost it again. Going back into a slump of depression and sadness. Greasy-Sae still comes. Cooks for me, and makes me eat. I don't know what to do with my life anymore. I just sit here in the days. Numb. Nothing to live for anymore. Then one day, I sit up on impluse. Prim wouldn't want me like this. If I died and she was here, she would be happy, or would try to be happy for me. She wouldn't want me depressed. I get up, my legs numb. I make my way upstairs. Slowly but, surley. I do my hair again, before I notice its so madded again, I will have to jump in the shower. I scrub the dirt off my face, and the rest of my body. After I get done, I just sit in the shower, and let the water mist me. I feel better. I get on some clean clothes, and re-do my braid. I look at my face, its fresh from the shower. I try not to notice the water in my eyes. I go downstairs, smelling food. It smeels amazing, I havn't really had any feeling in anything since I have been sitting here. "Your up today?" Greasy-Sae says with a smile. I nod. She does'nt have her granddaughter today. I sit down on the stool as she hands me a plate full of bacon, eggs and potatos. I eat the food. "You know, you should really go say hi to the boy, atfer everything he has been through," she says. She's right. I need to say something to Peeta. But what is there to say? I finish my food and I get my hunting boots and jacket. Still by the fire place, where I threw them off after Peeta and the Primroses. I head for the woods. The only place I can think of. The town looks different. More life than it had, more anything. Some of the people on the streets give me looks. I don't know if they are looks of sorrow or what, but I know they look. I finally make it to the gate. The medow is dug up. I forgot, thats where they burried so many people. I think of Madge and her family, under my feet. I start to walk back feeling over whelmed. I don't know where I am going, but somehow, I end up in front of the bakery. It looks bright and warm. Peeta. I don't know what to say to him yet. What if walk in and he is there? What if he goes mad? What if he is just mad at me? I don't know what to think anymore. But, apperantly, I think on my feet as I head into the bakery.

The smell of treats hit me as soon as I walk in. I close my eyes for a moment. It smells of cheese buns, and suddenly, I am craving one more than ever. I slowly walk in, I don;t see anyone yet, until I notice. The blond hair from behind the counter. He smiles at a custumer hands he hands her a cookie. Peeta. I try not to cry. It's the Peeta I knew before the hijacking. The Peeta that loved me. The Peeta I want to hug. I go up to the counter. He is looking down at his order book. "Hi welcome to Peeta's Bakery, how may I help you?" He finally looks up. Our eyes meet for a moment. They are clear, blue and beautiful. "Katniss," he says. "Yeah," I respond. Its the first time I spoken in two weeks. "Glad to see you," he says with a smile. I smile back. "Well, I just came by to see what you did with the place," I say. I lie, I really don't know why I came in here. "Wait, don't you want anything?" He askes. "I have no money," I say. "I mean, I left it all at home," I finish. "I think we can make an acception," he says, He grabs my hand, I flinch at first then I follow him into the back. He gives me a cheese bun. He remembers. This almost brings me to tears. "You alright?" he ask. "I'm fine," I say. "I got to go," I run out the door before he can ask why.

.

.

.

.

.

Review please? DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES


	2. Chapter 2

Burning Ashes Chapter 2

I run back to my house and shut the door. What was I thinking? I'm not ready to talk to Peeta. I go upstairs and warp myself in my blanket. I have no one her to talk to. My mother has abondoned me. Prim is dead, so is Finnick, and Cinna... the list goes on. Then I think. Haymitch. I havn't seen him since he came back with me here to District 12. Maybe he isn't as drunk as I think. I decide to try. I get up and walk over. My hope of him not being drunk is left behind whe I find him passed out on the floor. The house isn't dirty...yet. It has a few broken bottles here and there, and a lot of empty ones. "Haymitch," I say. Nothing. "Haymitch," I say again. Nothing. I leave his house and slam the door behind me. I am stressed out on everything. I don't know what to do. I am back n my house in my bed again. Warped in my blackets. As I drift to sleep, I can't help not to think of Prim.

I am thrashing. I wake up. I am screaming my head off. I had the worst Nightmare. I havn't had a nightmare in so long. Maybe its because I have been numb in mourning. In this dream, every person that died, was attacking me. Bitting off flesh in hunger. I look over at my clock. It's 2:47am. I know I won't be able to go back to bed. Not with out him. I turn on the lights and go down stairs. I make myself some warm milk and add honey and spices like they did in the Capitol. The taste comforts me as I sit by the fire I lit. I am calm for a moment. No one brothering me. No one here. Then, I realise, I am lonley. It didn't hit me until now, how much I crave human affection. I want someone here with me, but all the poeple that actually loved me are gone. I try to sip on the milk again, but the warmth I had inside is gone. It refuses to go down my throat. Tears fill my eyes and I am on the verge of some mental breakdown. Then, theres a knock on my door. I get up to get it. Maybe Haymitch heard my screams, since he dosn't sleep at night. I am surprised to meet the eyes of Peeta. I guess a tear finds its way down my cheek before I can wipe it away. "I heard you scream," he says. I don't know what to do, so I just stand here. "Are you alright Katniss?" He ask. I back away from the door, so he can come in. I am silent at first, but the tears are winning as the take over my face. Then I tell him everything. He listens to me as I sob and talk. Its the old Peeta. When he opens his arms, I walk into them. I havn't hugged him in so long. I don't want to let go. I don't want it to end. He pulls apart. I am disappointed, but he has to say something. "I am always here for you," he says. "Always," He said that to me before Quater Quell, when I hurt my ankle and he carried me upstairs, I was under the spell of sleep syrup and I asked him to stay with me, he whispered it to me, I didn't catch it at first, but it hit me later. I hang on to that word now, as we sip milk in front of the fire place. Always.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tell me what you think? Sorry for any spelling errors, my computer is dumb and has no spell check and I am a bad speller. But Review please! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Burning Ashes Chapter 3

I wake up in my living room. Peeta is gone. Our cups still on the table. My muscles are stiff. I look at the clock, it's 6:19am. I am

wide awake now, no point of trying to go back to bed. Then I hear a flush. Peeta walks ou the bath room. "Your still here?" I ask. "I can go, if you want," he says. "You can stay," I say. "Are you tired?" I ask him. "Nah, I wake up like this at home, to get ready for work," He says, running his fingers through his shaggy hair. "Oh, do you have to work today?" I ask. "No, it's Saturday," he says taking a seat on the couch. "So, since I'm staying, what do you want to do today?" he ask. I think for a momment. I don't do anything on my free time, actually, I'm surprised I'm not in the slumps. Then I get an idea. "Do you have a swim suit?" I ask. "Uhh, I think so, why?" he ask. I run upstair to my room. In the back of my closet, I grab a blue one peice bathing suit, my sandals and some sunscreen for my skin. I stop in the bath room for a towel. "We're going to swim," I say. He has a confused look on his face. "Swim? Where?" he ask. "Just go get your things," I say. Peeta wants to shower and stuff so I agree to meet him here at ten. Greasy-Sae comes in. "Where are you going today?" she ask looking at all my things in the rocking chair. "Swimming, with Peeta," I say. She smirks and I turn red. "Of course you're 'swiming' " she says with a laugh. "We really are," I say. Peeta comes back ready to go. We eat breakfast and say goodbye to Greasy-Sae. "Come on," I tell him. He follows me as we go through the woods. "Katniss, where are we heading?" he ask. "Be patient Peeta, we will get there," I say. Whenwe do, the lake is beautiful. I take off my outer clothes and strip down to my bathing suit. Peeta follows after watching me. I jump right in, letting the water cool me off from the hot summer day. I go down and decide to have a little fun with Peeta. I hold my breath as long as I can. "Katniss?" he starts saying before he jumps in. I come back up the same time he does. "You scared me!" he says. I laugh. "Losen up," I say. He rolls his eyes at me. We spend the wole day swiming and splashing. It's fun, and I wish Prim would have been here with us. I get out the water. "You ok?" Peeta ask. I nod, but I can tell he doesn't believe me. "You miss her?" he ask. I nod again. "I miss my family too," he says. I forget sometimes that Peeta lost everyone. I feel bad for him. We sit at the edge of the lake all day, our feet in the water. The sun begins to set. "Thats my favorite color," he says. I look at the sky again. Sunset orange. This little motion brings me to tears of joy. "You alright?" He ask rubbing my back. "I'm just fine," I say. Hopefully, I am true.

Review please? Sorry for the short chapter. Longer one up soon :)


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I havn't updateted. I was on vacation :) But I'm back so yeah.

Burning Ashes Chapter 4

The swimming was fun. I am slowly getting the old Peeta back. We slowly talk to eachother more and more each day. He paints in his house. I watch as he makes lightly strokes the canvas. "How do you do it?" I ask him. "Do what?" he ask. "Paint out your pain," I say. "I'ts eaiser to do than just sit and be depressed," He says. I look down, I get a little angry because I did that. Is he referring to me? "I'm not talking about you Katniss," he corrects my thoughts. I look back up to see his painting. I'ts a lone Prim rose. I start to cry. "It's beautiful." I whisper. "It's yours." He says. I hug him. I havn't touched him since the first day I had a bad dream. I linger it on purpose, feeling his strong arms around me. I break apart. He sighs. "It's getting late," I say. "I should be getting home." He nods and walks me down starirs. "Will I see you tommorow?" he ask. I look into his blue eyes. "Yes." I say. His smile widens. I beam at him. He's coming back to me. the boy with the bread. I walk home. I try not to think of the nightmares to come tonight.

I wake up in another cold sweat. Screaming my head off. Prim was blown to bits. Right in front of me. I cry, and cry. Not knowing what to do. My door bell rings. I walk down stairs to answer it, I forgot some of the towns people moved into some of the Victors Village houses. They must be here to complain. Insted, Peeta's eyes meet mine. "You alright?" he ask. I shake my head. Peeta gives me a hug and we make warm milk. We turn on the t.v . and we watch it. I am falling asleep, the milk has made me so tired. He carries me off to bed, where he tucks me in. He whispers goodnight to me, but I grab his arm. "Stay with me." I say. I'm not that tired. I know what I ask of him. It's not like the time mother gave me sleep syrup. I am fully aware. He thinks about it for a minute before climbing into bed with me. I have no nightmares. He wakes up early for work and leaves, but he kisses my forehead before going. He thought I was sleeping. I get up and start to get ready for the day. I take an extra long shower and I hear Greasy-Sae come in. I step out to smell the eggs and bacon, wishing Peeta was here to enjoy the meal with me. I walk downstairs for a pleasent surprise. Haymitch. "Well sleeping beauty has woken from her slumber," he says. "Why don't you join us?" he says. I take a seat. It's my house, I should be asking him why _he_ is here, but I am going to be nice today and hold my tounge. "We saw Peeta leave your house," he says. I blush. "So he was here, did you you gus-" I cut him off. I am disgusted. "No! Haymitch we didn't, now if you excuse me, I'm going hunting today." I say stomping upstairs. I hear him say something as I go. "Hmmm, si they did." Greasy-Sae laughs and I rool my eyes. I hate Haymitch today.

.

.

.

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

Burning Ashes Chapter 5

.

.

.

The day goes by slow. I hunt a while and get into my old self again. Part of me wishes Gale wa here to help me. I bring down a deer today. I walk into town, and hand the meat to Greasy-Sae. She smiles. "Someone's back." I smaile at her and tell her I will see her tommorow. I don't have anything to do. I go home, walk around, clean up a bit. I refuse to go in Prim's old room. I bet the dust is horriable in there. I am dusting the shelves until a book falls down. The book of all the people I love. I quickly put it back up and put the duster away. I need to get out of here. The flashbacks hunt me. I run out of my own home. I go to the bakery. Peeta takes orders. Girls smile at him. I find myself a little jelous. Peeta is mine, well sort of. I go up to him. "Katniss, nice to see you, can I get you anything?" He ask giving me a wide smile. "Nothing, I just needed to see you," I say shyly. I needed to get my mind of the dead. He smiles. "Blane, take the counter, I have something to do." He grabs my hand and we go in the back. "I'm going to teach you how to make your favorite dish." He says. I smile. This will get my mind off anything. We have so much fun. I kneed the dough as he turns on the oven. We laugh and talk. After we get done, I am covered head to toe in flour. "I am a horriable baker." I say with a laugh. He laughs too. "Maybe you can teach me how to hunt." He says. I smile. "It's a date."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

.

.

I go home after my afternoon of fun with Peeta. All the sorrow I had is gone. All that is left is a smile. I havn't smiled like this since Prim was alive. I go home and take a shower, wash all the flour off. Night comes soon, and I'm so happy from today, I have no nightmares. I actually wake up happy, I even sleep until ten. I hear Greasy-Sae frying bacon. I slip on my robe and head downstairs. "Goodmorning." I say with a smile. Haymitch and Greasy-Sae stop what there doing. "What you say to me sweetheart?" he ask. "Goodmorning?" I say. What's wong with that? Then I realize, I never really say anything, let alone takes a flask out and drinks it down. "Your scaring my sweetheart." he says. I finish my breakfast and get my hunting jacket. I take my bow and arrow out. I am in the zone, shooting 4 rabits, a wild turkey and a wild hog, I got him from being in a tree. "Wow, thats a lot of meat." I hear. I turn around and smile. "Hi Peeta." I say. I turn back around. Then I do a double take. "Peeta?" I ask. He laughs. We sit and I teach him about the bow, and how to shoot. I eye a rabit. "Now, it may be trick at first, but I think you can get him," I whisper. He nods and takes the shot. He gets him in the body, not a clean eye shot, but pretty good for a beginer. "Peeta that was great!" I say. "I wasn't that good." he brushes it off. He comes closer to me. I search his eyes. No tracker jacker eyes in sight. Then it happens. I kiss him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

.

.

He kisses me back. I hold his neck. He breaks apart. "Katniss, I'm sorry," He says me. I look in his eyes. "Why are you sorry Peeta? I kissed you." I say. He thinks about it for a second. "You did." he says with a smile on his face. "So what does it mean?" I ask him. I never been like this before, mushy and feeling butterflies in my stomach. He smiles. "I think, this means we are toghether." he says. I smile. We are together. And for real this time. No cameras. No one to tell me what to do, how to do it. A real kisses me again. We walk hand and hand ot the woods. I get dirty looks by some girls. They have no idea what I can do to them. Plus I have my bow with me. The eaither don't notice who I am or they are very very brave souls. We go in his house. We sit in the kitchen. He looks at me for a second. "I be right back," he says. He goes upstairs and comes back down with a sketch pad. He tells me to sit on the couch. I do and he starts to sketch. I sit still, turning my head for him when he tells me too. He does this for a while, before he wants colors. He runs upstairs and I explore his living room. I run across his pictures. It's of his family. I smile. He must miss them. Then I see a picture I never seen before. Me and him, kissing. I look so happy. So not like me. But for some reason, it brings a smile to my face.


End file.
